Aniversario
by spartanjaller
Summary: Marceline toma una difícil decisión, una decisión que no solo afectara a ella sino que a la persona que más ama.


Hola damas y caballeros, aquí spartanjaller de nuevo.

Esta vez estoy de fiesta, ¿por que? se estarán preguntando, pues hace una año exactamente que comencé como escritor de fanfiction's, también hace un año publique el primer capitulo de mi primer fic ¿Amor?. Bueno en realidad me pase por un día pero eso no importa. Para celebrar este acontecimiento que para mi es muy nostálgico he empezado a escribir un fic de dos partes que he tenido en mi cabeza por un tiempo.

Se que debería estar haciendo los capítulos para mis otros fics pero la verdad que quería hacer esto primero.

Este primer capitulo se lo quiero dedicar a alguien, a nada más y nada menos que** Riux**.

**Riux** gracias a ti y tus reviews he llegado tan lejos, sigo recordando tu primer review y eso me hace feliz. Has dejado reviews desde hace tiempo ( Desde el capitulo 6 de ¿Amor? si no mal recuerdo) y te lo agradeceré desde lo más profundo de mi ser así que:

**GRACIAS :) **

Todavía tengo otras personas a quienes agradecer pero eso sera en el proximo.

* * *

**Primera parte:**

La luz de la luna brillaba con gran intensidad en los campos de la tierra de Ooo. Era una noche perfecta para las que los seres de la noche salieran a buscar indefensas presas a las cuales atacar, para que los enamorados confesaran su amor a aquella persona especial o simplemente para sentarse y admirar esa perfecta noche.

Si bien la noche era perfecta para todas esas cosas, no había rastro de ningún ser, excepto, de una pequeña sombra que se podía ver volando solitariamente hacia una sola dirección.

Aquel ser tenía más de un hora volando en dirección a la casa del aventurero y héroe de muchos, Finn el humano.

-Debo hacerlo rápido- Dijo la figura misteriosa. –Entro, hago lo que tengo que hacer y me voy, simple y rápido ¿no?-. Se dijo en vos alta.

Sabía que no era así de simple. Desde hacia algún tiempo que estaba pensando en hacer eso, todos los días se repasaba el "plan" y anquen sabia que era por una buena razón y que al hacer eso, le beneficiaria mucho, le dolía en lo más profundo de su ser. Si lo hacia ya no podrá ver a Finn nunca más, o por lo menos eso era lo planeado.

Llego a su destino, la vieja casa del árbol, aquel lugar que le pertenecía, donde había vivido hacia mucho tiempo y donde ahora vivía el joven humano. Se acercó lentamente a la ventana que daba al dormitorio de Finn en busca del human. No tuvo ninguna dificultad para encontrar al joven, por dos razones, primero por que podía ver en la oscuridad con facilidad y segundo por que se encontraba en donde esperaba, en su cama.

Su plan era muy simple y rápido; entra por la ventana del cuarto donde dormía Finn, hacer lo que tenia que hacer he irse, pero no quería hacerlo así de rápido. Dejo de flotar frente a la ventada y aterrizo frente a la puerta principal, saco de uno de sus bolsillos una vieja copia de esa puerta, la metió en la cerradura, la giro y abrió la puerta.

Empujo con delicadeza la puerta para no hacer ruido y levantar al humano. Al entra cerro la puerta con la misma delicadeza de antes. Observo la casa con un poco de tristeza, lo que tenia que hacer no era algo que quisiera hacer. Recorrió la planta baja un poco más antes de subir al segundo piso.

Antes de poder subir comenzó a sentirse mal, se dirigió al sofá que estaba en la sala de estar, debía descansar un poco.

-Son solo los nervios- . Se dijo a sí misma.

Se sentía mareada, tenía miedo, miedo de nunca más volverlo a ver. Comenzó a recordar todas las cosas que había compartido con él. La primera vez que lo conoció y como lo estuvo molestando sacándolo de cada lugar en donde quería hacer su nueva casa, la vez que fue su esclavo, incluso la vez que trajo a su papá de la Nocheosfera. Todas esas habían sido buenos recuerdos.

Habían pasado cuatro años desde que lo conoció, cuatro años de aventuras y diversión, cuatro años en donde se había enamorado lentamente del joven humano. Poco a poco, a través de los años, ella había comenzado a desarrollar sentimientos por el chico. Al principio pensó que era simplemente amistad e incluso se reía de la posibilidad de enamorarse de él, pero luego ese sentimiento creció más y más, tal vez por que pasaba más tiempo con Finn desde que Jake se había mudado con Arcoíris. Todos los días salían de aventuras o veían películas o simplemente se juntaba para conversar. En poco tiempo se empezaron a conocer más y más el uno al otro, incluso hablaban de cosas personales, cosas que Marceline no le decía a nadie.

Pero no solo era el hecho de que fueran más cercanos, también el muchacho había crecido y su aspecto físico le parecía atractivo a la reina de los vampiros.

Sentía calor en sus mejillas con tan solo pensar en ello. Ella lo sabía, estaba enamorada de Finn el humano, muy pero muy enamorado. Quería estar con él cuando se sintiera triste, cuando estuviera feliz, quería estar con el para siempre. Pero ese era el problema.

Finn no era un ser inmortal como ella y no viviría por mucho tiempo. En algún momento el moriría y ella estaría sola. No podía soportar el hecho de ver a su amado morir, era por eso que se iba a alejar de él, no quería sufrir.

Sabía que si aleja a Finn de ella el dolor seria menor, seguiría doliendo, pero seria menos. Tomo todas las fuerzas que tenía y subió a donde se encontraba el dormitorio de Finn y entro, nuevamente tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

Se quedo parada un tiempo frente a la cama del humano, contemplándolo dormir, le parecía tan tierno dormido. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó en el borde de ésta. Miro con ternura la cara de Finn, la cual estaba cubierta con unos cuantos mechones de cabello, acerco su mano para poder mover esos mechones rebeldes y poder apreciar mejor su cara.

De repente comenzó a sentirse triste, el hecho de que esa podía ser la ultima vez que vería a Finn, la persona que amaba, no la ponía muy feliz. Empezó a llorar. Sus llantos despertarían a Finn, eso lo sabía bien, pero no podía detenerse, siguió llorando hasta que oyó la voz del humano.

-Marceline, ¿estas bien?-. Pregunto Finn con un tono de preocupación.

La reina de los vampiros observo al humano que parecía tener una cara de preocupación más que reconducción. ¿Cómo es que no se sorprendió de que estuviera junto a él? Era lo que se preguntaba la chica. En vez de eso se preocupaba por ella y eso era algo que Marceline amaba del muchacho, el como se preocupaba por ella.

-No me pasa nada-. Dijo con una sonrisa forzada

Marceline se limpio las lágrimas y le sonrío a Finn. Sabía que el humano no se tragaría esa mentira, así que debía actuar rápido, se lanzo sobre el humano, quedando ella encima de él en la cama. Sus rostros estaban a pocos centímetros de tocarse. Marceline cerros sus ojos poco a poco mientras acercaba sus labios a los de Finn.

Los labios de ambos por fin se habían conectado, algo que la reina de los vampiros había esperado durante mucho tiempo. No era igual a los besos que le había dado antes solo para molestarlo, no, este era muy diferente. Comenzó a sentir algo de calor en su cuerpo, algo muy raro en ella, básicamente era un no-muerto, un ser que no estaba vivo, que su cuerpo no podía producir calor, pero ahí estaba sintiendo calor, un calor agradable.

Separo sus labios del humano y lo miro fijamente, parecía estar en shock pero a la vez estaba sonrojado, muy sonrojado. Ella sonrió ante la expresión del humano.

-¿Marcy?-

Fue lo único que pudo decir el humano antes de que Marceline lo besara nuevamente. Si bien el primer beso fue un poco tierno y tímido, éste eras más salvaje y apasionado, la respiración de ambos se volvió más agitada y uno que otro gemido podía ser escuchado.

Por primera vez ambos estaban juntos, no como amigos, sino como amantes.

Los rayos del sol se asomaban por la ventana y pegaban directamente en el rostro del humano. Hizo una pequeña muesca de enojo antes de taparse con la almohada.

Poco tiempo pasó para que se levantara. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron a su mente de repente, lo cual lo hizo sonrojarse, no podía creer en lo que había pasado y menos con quien. Miro por todos lados buscándola, pero ella no estaba en la cama, bajo a la sala de estar y tampoco estaba ahí, busco en todos lados de la casa diciendo su nombre con el fin de que ella apareciera, pero nunca apareció…Marceline ya no estaba.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí la primer parte, esperen la segunda cuando sea el primer año del fic ¿Qué es real?, que sera dentro de unos 3 meses XD**

**Nos vemos.**

**Se despide de ustedes spartanjaller, **** saludos :)**


End file.
